Разговор са корисником:Minato 87
OVAJ KORISNIK VIŠE NIJE AKTIVAN Inače, Minato, nemoj da kopiraš slike, ideš na staru Narutopediju, skineš je i dodaš kao i običnu, jer neće da se kopiraju, tu gde imaju veoma velike slike kao kod Saskea ili Naruta prepusti meni, da se ti ne bi zamarao.SupperSasuke (разговор) 14:01, 25. август 2015. (UTC) :Inače, imaš rang Admina da ne bude kao na staroj wikiji.[[User:Supper Sasuke|''~•SUPPERSASUKE]]Admin Ovde računamo i statistiku kao i na prethodnoj Narutopediji, tako da si zaslužio.SupperSasuke (разговор) 14:09, 25. август 2015. (UTC) Minato, ja necu moci biti aktivan neko vreme, docice jedan moj prijatelj na wikiji, sutra-prekosutra, tako da ce on da me zameni, treba da mu dam admina jer je on takodje iskusan sa template-ovima, i same wikije. Eto uzivaj u izgradnji ove wikije, treba da nas bude sto vise, uskoro cemo da se povezemo i sa drugim wikijama, globalnom, spanskom, ruskom...SupperSasuke (разговор) 22:44, 25. август 2015. (UTC) Obrisao sam ja moju.SupperSasuke (разговор) 14:26, 26. август 2015. (UTC) Inace, samo da znas imamo i mi svoj forum.SupperSasuke (разговор) 14:50, 26. август 2015. (UTC) Minato, samo da znaš na forumu tema ti je pomerena u: Zanimljivosti. SupperSasuke (разговор) 20:58, 26. август 2015. (UTC) Sad baš gledam neke epizode iz prvog dela i primećuje se da se dosta pominje Minato. On jeste zaista fantastičan šinobi i bio je dobar i častan čovek ali je prestao da mi se sviđa od kad se pojavio onaj idiot što je pisao Minato je najjači i slično. Od tada mi je Minata preko glave.Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 09:59, 27. август 2015. (UTC) Ono što ti kažeš: Minato je shvatio kako radi Kamui za par minuta; to je tačno. I to često uzimaš kao argument da Kakaši nije inteligentniji od Minata. E pa vidi, Kakaši je isto tako za par minuta shvatio kako radi moć Deva staze. A to što on, Gaj, Naruto i Kiler Bi nisu duže vreme shvatili za Tobijev Kamui nije tačno. Kakaši, je video da ga je Tobi sprečio da usisa Gedomazoa pomoću svog Mangekjo Šaringana. Onda je Gaj krenuo da se mota oko Tobija i da ga udara sa onim Nunčakama ali nije uspeo zbog Kamui nedodirljivosti. E onda kad se Gaj sklonio od Tobija Kakaši ga je omeo sa onim Raikiri Kunaijem i napravio Narutu prolaz da ga napadne sa Rasenganom. Naravno Rasengan ne bi uspeo da Kakaši svojim Kamuijem nije poništio efekat Tobijevog. To što je to sve duže trajalo, ne znači da mu je trbalo duže da shvati nego nije mogao da dođe do Tobija jer su okolnosti borbe bile takve.Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 11:04, 27. август 2015. (UTC) Pa ja nisam ni rekao da je manje inteligentan. Ja sam uvek govorio da su jednako inteligentni. Evo prvi put da tebi kažem, zaboravio si da stisneš signature :DDukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 07:57, 28. август 2015. (UTC) Ja kažem da ostane Dojdžicu jer se tako pravilno kaže.Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 18:54, 28. август 2015. (UTC) Pazi ovo, na DeviantArt-u sam konačno pronašao render za hokage Kakašija koji je napravio Bandai (kompanija za Naruto Igrice) za novu igricu Storm 4. Toliko sam tražio taj render i na kraju se ispostavilo da i nije nešto. Evo njega: thumb|left|220px|Render koji je radio Bandai thumb|300px|Render koji sam ja radio Naravno, pošto mi se nije dopao mnogo, odlučio sam da napravim drugi, sličan samo sa nekim prepravkama. Mada ovaj render koji sam sada napravio je daleko profesionalniji od onog koji sam ti prošči put pokatao: Nego reci mi iskreno, da ne znaš da sam jedan od ova dva radio, zamisli da je oba radio Bandai, za koji bi iskreno rekao da je bolji? Zamolio bih te da daš svoj glas: http://sr-ec.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:847 SupperSasuke (разговор) 20:29, 28. август 2015. (UTC) Mislim da si pomesao talk.SupperSasuke (разговор) 19:18, 29. август 2015. (UTC) Dukindra ti je poslao te rendere, nego je verovatno zaboravio da se potpiše.SupperSasuke (разговор) 19:20, 29. август 2015. (UTC) Hvala.Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 07:22, 30. август 2015. (UTC) Da da zaboravio sam,dosad sam stalno stavljao.U svakom slučaju hvala na savetu,što se tiče lozinke zamisli da je taj kad je provalio i promenio lozinku i namerno uništio(uništavao) Narutopediu,e toga se ja bojim. Fukai99 (разговор) 12:28, 30. август 2015. (UTC) Hvlala ti puno :)TemariLove123 (разговор) 13:25, 30. август 2015. (UTC) Hvala na spomenici :) SupperSasuke (разговор) 19:34, 24. септембар 2015. (UTC) Zahvaljujem se još jednom na spomenici, evo i ja sam tebi dao jednu novu.SupperSasuke (разговор) 19:43, 24. септембар 2015. (UTC) Oprezno, slike nisu spomenice, to su šabloni, proveri na Dukindrinom talku kako se pišu.SupperSasuke (разговор) 20:50, 24. септембар 2015. (UTC) Hvala!!! Nzm kako ali stalno to zaboravim. Fukai99 (разговор) 22:03, 25. септембар 2015. (UTC) Svaka čast Minato imenovan si za Birokrata, ako ne znaš šta je to pročitaj na tom plavom linku, inače mogu da ti nagovestim da je to višlji rank od Admina/Sysopa.Marko Martinović (разговор) 21:25, 30. септембар 2015. (UTC) To je posebna forma, ne piše se ta funkcija na wikiji kao admin, to piše samo kod Engleske Narutopedije ali oni imaju nekakav poseban dokument o tome.Marko Martinović (разговор) 11:02, 1. октобар 2015. (UTC) Hvala. Trudim se :). Akatsuki SRB (разговор) 11:58, 1. октобар 2015. (UTC) Stvarno ne znam, ja mu nisam uklonio admina.Marko Martinović (разговор) 17:12, 1. октобар 2015. (UTC) Tražio sam od osnivača "wikie" da mi da admina i birokrata.RikudoSennnin (разговор) 17:13, 1. октобар 2015. (UTC) Ma jok što bi se ljutio,bitno je da unapredimo Narutopediju,nego mi čudno da nisi izbrisao stranicu pa je dodao nanovo.Treba da počnemo polako da sređujemo postojeće članke(stranice) a ne samo da dodajemo stare. Fukai99 (разговор) 19:47, 3. октобар 2015. (UTC) Neka budala koja je Sasukeu provalila E-mail, pa slagao kako je Sasuke napustio Narutopediu zbog očeve bolesti i kako je on od sad Birokrat,i svima uzeo ovlašćenja(Admin),al je Sasuke povratio nekako svoj profil i blokirao tog. Fukai99 (разговор) 20:28, 6. октобар 2015. (UTC) Video sam da si na Globalnoj napisao kako bi Kabuto(Sage) pobedio Obita sa 1 Rineganom i Kratkim Kamuiem??Gde je tu logika kad ti tvrdiš da je Kabuto slabiji od Oročimarua šta onda to znači da Oro može da pojede Obita?? Fukai99 (разговор) 20:46, 6. октобар 2015. (UTC) Da pročitao sam, sa rineganom može da koristi sve opšte rinegan tehnike(to što ih nije pokazao ne znači da ih nema) i crne šipke.Obito sa 1 MŠ i 15 godina je jak koliko i Oročimaru u prvom delu(a kasnije kad je postao stariji i iskusniji sa 30 god. i sa 1 MŠ(bliski Kamui),bez Rinegana je jak koliko i Sage Kabuto(bez Edo zombija) a ti znaš da ja mislim da je Sage Kabuto jači od Oročimarua i Džeraje. Fukai99 (разговор) 18:25, 7. октобар 2015. (UTC) Nemoj da koristiš VisualEditor kada uređuješ članke, namesti u svojim podešavanjima SourceEditor, bolji je.Marko Martinović (разговор) 19:35, 8. октобар 2015. (UTC) Sve jedno ja i dalje tvrdim da je Obito i bez Rinegana na Kabutovom nivou a sa Rineganom(bez Gedo Mazoa i ostalih ne prikazanih Rine sposobnosti) jači od zmijolikog. A obito u toku borbe sa Hokage Minatom je bio dete od 15 godina i nije bio toliko ni pametan,ni sa toliko čakre,a ni sa toliko tehnika a opet je bio jak koliko Hiruzen(i Oro u prvom delu). Fukai99 (разговор) 21:05, 8. октобар 2015. (UTC) Obito sa 1 Šaringanom može da uhvati Džeraju uz pomoć Drvenog stila i da ostane na distanci od par metara i krene da ga usisa Kamuiem Fugasaku i Šima napadnu da zaštite Džeraju i Obito ih napadne drvenim stilom i odbije napad, a Džeraju ne mora da usisa dovoljno je da mu "usisa" glavu i tako ga ubije i tu nema dalje priče, a ako bi bio u međuvremenu ranjen vrv bi iskoristio Izanagi i spasao se.A Džeraju i ekipu bi mogao da pobedi MŠ gendžicuom ali bi morao prvo da ih natera da ga pogledaju u oko ili glavu sa prednje strane i tad je igra završena("ali Džeraja i ekaipa imaju zvučni gendžicu" da ali ako ovaj na vreme zapuši uši oni nemaju šanse dok oni ne mogu da "zapuše" oč)i. Kabuto nema šanse jer svaki njegov napad il bi bio izbegnut ili bi ga obito napadao konstantno drvenim stilom i velikim šurikenima a nakraju ga dokrajčio MŠ gendžicuom. Obito je krele i podcenio je Konan a i ispitivao je njenu moć zato što se ne boji jer zna da je jači i ima Izanagi.A to što ti podcenjuješ njegov Gendžicu mi nikako nije jasno jer se sećaš kako je bez problema kontrolisao Jaguru koji je jači od Konan.Fu i Torune: daj molimte on se igrao sa njima, a ta ruka je sintetičko tkivo koje ponovo izrasta. Fukai99 (разговор) 18:12, 9. октобар 2015. (UTC) Ne shvataš, drveni stil na nivou onog koji je upotrebio protiv nindži Magle da napadne Dž(Džeraja od sad ću koristiti skraćenice) i kad se ovaj bude branio Tehnikom Divlje Lavlje Grive biće zarobljen i neće moći da se pomera(bar neko vreme) Fugasaku i Šima će takođe biti napadnuti i ako se odvoje od Dž-a mrtvi su(a ako se ne odvoje biće zarobljeni neko vreme), (ako prizovu velike Žabe, Obito ih može ili uhvatiti u gendžicu ili napasti i uništiti Drvenim stilom,vatrenim ili Šurikenima(ima pregršt opcija pored bliskog Kamuia na koji se ti stalno pozivaš).Zatim ih samo dokrajči ili kad se sami budi oslobađali pa budu otvoreni za napade ili dok su još zarobljeni(to je i teže i opasnije za Obita jer se tad on otvara i ako pođe po zlu, znaš već), Ako ih zapuši prstima može da koristi nedodirljivost(jest ograničena ali i zvučni gendžicu je) ili da to uradi drvenim stilom(stvori drvene čepiće) ili Haširaminim ćelijama(sintetičkim tkivom).Oro i Kabu ne mogu toliko štete naneti Obitu jer je Obito brži(od Kabuta) i fizički jači(od Oro-a), zmijska zamena Oro je koristi stalno a Obito stalno napada ili šurikenima ili drvenim stilom, a može i vatrom ... na kraju Oročimaru će se probiti do Obita(ako do tad ne bude ubijen šanse za to su 40/60 %)ovaj će ili pustiti da ga Oro ubije(pa upotrebi Izanagi) i tu ga nasamari i ubije sa leđa ili će pustiti da ga dodirne pa ga transportovati u Kamui dimenziju i tu ga dokrajčiti ili upotrebiti nedodirljivost pa zatim iznenađenog Oročimarua dokrajčiti sa leđa i ne spremnog ili ga da ga uhvati u gendžicu kad mu se približi da ga napadne.Minato(Hokage) jedino da uspe da ga markira ovako nema šanse, jer Obito može da ga napada drvenim stilom(tj. da ga ometai brani se) do mile volje, a ako ga Minato sustigne da se brani nedodirljivošću a na kraju da ga uhvati u gendžicu kad ga bude imorio možda ranio ili sabio u ćošak. Fukai99 (разговор) 20:38, 9. октобар 2015. (UTC) Auuu rođače kolko si napisao, jedva sam pročitao(doduše zbog toga što sam se smorio na pola ali nema veze), svaka čast kako ti nije dosadilo da pišeš toliko??Ovo je poslednje što ti iznosim ti ako hoćeš pokušaj da razumeš, a ako nećeš niko ništa.Jer ovo je već postalo bezveze jer nemamo isto mišljenje i iluzorno je dalje nastaviti raspravu. 1. Da nije Haširama, ali jesi video šta je uradio nindžama Magle(i to još kao dete), tako da bi mogao sigurno tako da zarobi Džeraju(na neko vreme) ne može ga tako ubiti ali da ga zarobi može(tj. ne može zbog kose). Drveni Stil treba da ometa navedene protivnike ili u najboljem slučaju da ih povredi ili izloži opasnosti.Vatreni stil je za napad i odbranu, a veliki šurikeni za napad. 2. Minato njega napadne pomoću LGM, Obito se brani drvenim stilom, Šurikenima, vatrenim stilom.. 90% ne može raniti tj. pogoditi Minata ali se može tako braniti,kupovati vreme i u najboljem slučaju uhvatiti Minata ne spremnog.Ako dođe do toga da ga Minato pogodi Rasenganom+Sejdž Mod pomoću LGM-a, Obito može da upotrebi bliski Kamui i spase se ili pogine i upotrebi Izanagi i sa leđa ubije ne spremnog i iznenađenog Minata(tj. neće imati vremena da pobegne).Minato jeste senzor ali Izanagi kad se koristi čakra ne stane kao da si umro pa se od jednom pojavi, a i ovaj će misliti da je pobedio. 3.Gamabuta ili velike žabe mogu da beže, Obito stvori drvenog klona koji će d ih prati i kad Džeraja uđe u Sejdž Mod i Šima prizove žabe klon će javiti Obitu o čemu se radi, a obito će se samo teleportovati i tako oduzeti samo par sekundi od 5 min. nedodirljivosti.Kad stigne može da se teleportuje odmah iza Džeraje(tj. kod žabe na kojoj Dž bude stajao i napadne sa leđa, ovi će da ga osete a i čuće teleportaciju pa će i oni da ga napadnu, tu velike žabe nisu u prednosti jer ako napadnu Obita povrediće svog saborca(drugu žabu) Obito ih tad napadne drvenim stilom, Dž se brani kosom Obito na kraju popušta i Džeraja ga udara kosom i misli da pobeđuje, tad ovaj koristi Izanagi i znaš već(ili Dž pokušava da napadne obita kosom ali otkriva deo lica ili tela u slučaju dela tela ovaj može da ga rani i dovedeu ne povoljnu situaciju, a u slučaju lica približava mu se i hvata ga u Gendžicu ovaj ga napada kosom a Fugaaku i Šima zvučnim gendžicuom ali Obito začepljuje uši i ne mogu mu ništa a Kamuiem se brani od kose a i dalje može da korosti Gendžicu(ne može samo fizičke napade) i tad je Dž gotov a samim tim i ekipa. MŠ je daleko jači gendžicu od običnog Šaringana i tako da tu nema polemike jer Cio misli na običan Šaringan.I još nešto ako bi žabe ipak napale obita iako bi tako ugrozile svog saborca ovaj bi upotrebio nedodirljivost tako ili bi ovi bezveze ranili saborca i poslali ga kući ili bi omašili Obita i nikom ništa. 4. Obito ima potpunu kontrolu nad Kamui dimenzijom i u njoj mu je jači gendžicu, vrv može da koristi one kocke i da njima napada tako da je i tu priča jasna. Kakašija je namerno pustio da mu uništi pečat na srcu i oslobodi se od Madarine kontrole. Fukai99 (разговор) 11:36, 10. октобар 2015. (UTC) Napisao sam skoro sve(tj. skoro sve sam ti odgovorio i objasnio9 ali mi je nešto sjebalo i izbrisalo tako ću ti sad napisati skraćeno!!!! Obito može da koristi i Kamui i Gendžicu(jer ako je mogao da ukrade Madari deo Gjukija i Šikakua iako ga je ovaj napao(pokušao da mu uzme oko), onda može i Gendžicu i Kamui(samo ako ne teleportuje celo telo jer kao bude teleportovao celo telo tad neće moći jer faktički MŠ nije tu(sećaš se da je to uradio u borbi sa narutom da je teleportovao samo stomak pa ga je Kakaši udario...ali kad koristi nedodirljivost ne može da koristi fižičke napade ali može Gendžicu i možda Nindžicu).I ako ne bi mogao da koristi MŠ zbog lakše kontrole nedodirljivosti mogao bi da koristi drugi šaringan(onaj ispod maske što je uzeo u Učiha masakru).Da se teleportuje DŽ i ekipi iza leđa tj na glavu neke žabe na kojoj bi ovi verovatno stajali tad bi neutralisao pretnju velikih žaba jer ne bi smeli da ga napadnu da ne povrede saborca(drugu žabu), a i kad bi ga napali u najboljem slučaju za njih ga samo ne bi povredili(napad sa strane - veoma rizičan) a direktnim napadom bi vrv povredili ili ubili žabu na kojoj se vrši borba.DŽ ga napadne kosom ovaj upotrebi Kamui i tako se žaštiti ili drveni stil.MŠ ima daleko jači gendžicu od običnog Šaringana pa i da nije gendžicu MŠ opet je daleko jači od klasičnog jer da nije ovaj ne bi mogao da kontoliše Jagutu par godina.Ako začepi uši ne može mu zvučni Gen ništa.Na kraju ako ipak ne uspe da probije Džerajinu kosu što će vrv uraditi(tj. Dž će se sam otkriti da bi se borio) tad može da ga napadne drvenim ili vatrenim stilom ili V šurikenima i dokrajči a u drugom slučaju može da pogine namerno ili slučajno pa upotrebi Izanagi i za par sati ubije DŽ-a koji misleći da je pobedio spusti gard(kao Madara što je preživeo borbu sa Hašijem a da i dalje misle da je mrtav).Obito treba samo da napada Minata Drvenim stilom(mini verzijom Cvetanje Duboke Šume),VŠ i vatrom tako će ga ili raniti ili izmoriti(doduše i sebe) a kad se Minato probije do njega on upotrebi nedodirljivost i ovaj mi ne može ništa na kraju može da upotrebi Gendžicu kad mu Minato bude prišao da ga napadne ili ga jednostavno napadne na prepad i doviđenja(to je teža opcija a lakša je Izanagi jer će se Minato opustiti i misliti da je pobedio a ni senzor ne može da oseti Izanagi(tj. onog ko ga vrši) pa mu se tako Obito pojavi iza leđa i gotovo).A i da koristi drvene klonove protiv Minata(tj. da ga ometaju jer su ovako prespori za njega).O Oročimaruu neću ni da pričam jer je on slabiji od gore pomenutih tako da bi to bilo gubljenje vremena ( i Obito ima veoma dobru regeneraciju a i može da oseti protivnika zbog Hašijevih ćelija).Što se tiče Kabuta, Obito ga napada Drvenim stilom,V Šurikenima i vatrom i tako neutrališe svaki Kabutov napad i možda ga povredi na kraju kad istekene 5 min nedodirljivosti, kad pude bio ranjen i kad izgubi više od pola čakre Kabu će ga vrv ubiti(ako ga Obito pre ne uhvati u gendžicu jer je Kabu slab na MŠ gendžicu), tad ovaj koristi Izanagi i znaš već...Ja mislim iako jed od pomenutih protivnika jači Kabuto, da bi Obitu najveći problem bio Minato jer zna puno o njegovim slabostima, strahovima i u čemu je dobar(doduše zna i ovaj puno o Minatu ali neuporedivo manje) ovo zadnje što sam rekao vredi samo u slučaju da MInato zna da je to Obito a ne Madara ili neko treći. Fukai99 (разговор) 15:21, 10. октобар 2015. (UTC) I još nešto Obito može da koristi drvenog klona da prati Džeraju(koji sa žabom beži da bi uspeo da prizove F i Š) tj. da se ne izlaže bespotrebnim rizicima a klon samo da mu javi gde su pa da se ovaj teleportuje tu. Fukai99 (разговор) 15:24, 10. октобар 2015. (UTC) Ja govorim o obitu koji ima 30 godina i koji spasava Saskea od stila čestica i koji se bori sa Konan(doduše ne slavno ali ju je podcenio i više je se igrao sa njom nego borio).Ja ne kažem da on ima Cvetanje Duboke Šume ali ona tehnika pobesnelog drveta(to joj nije naziv ni ne znam kako se zove nego je ja tako zovem) koju je upotrebio protiv nindži magle mnogo podseća na CDŠ, a i liči kao njegova minijaturna varjanta.Obitov Drveni stil nije mnogo jak ali je glomazan i može žestoko da napada npr. Minata kojem bi naneo mnoge muke(čak i Edo+Kurama Minata zbog toga što bi potisnuo Kuraminu čakru).Itači bez Izanamija je jednako jak moža malo jači od Džeraje sa Izanamijem je jači Dž ne može ni da mu prismrdi(ja čak mislim da Edo Itači sa Izanamijem može da zezne i Edo Minata+Kurama).Oro u drugom delu u telu belog Zecua je jak skoro kao i Džeraja, a Obito je tvrdio kako ga hvata jeza od Itačija i kako ne zna na šta je sve ovaj spreman i koliko je jak a ne da je jači od njega ko što i nije(bez Izanamija sa Izanamijem ne znam). Ti tvrdiš da je Džubito jak kao i Madara sa 1 Rineganom bez Šindžua hahahahahahahahahahahahahah to je neverovatno kako možeš i da pomisliš na to to je kao da kažeš da Konohamaru može da pobedi Naruta bez Sejdž Moda, Madara je i bez Džubija skoro jak kao Obito(tj. kad bi imao oba Rinegana(i sve njihove tj. tehnike već zna ali ipak da pomenem da znaš na šta mislim),Perfekt Susano,Sendžicu,Drveni stil Na Haširaminom nivou i Gedomazo) bio bi i jači od Džubita, a Madara sa Džubijem sećaš se kako je Minato rekao kako se kod Madare oseća daleko veća snaga nego kod Obita(a Džubito ima 8 ili 9 Kugli tragača istine a Madara ima 10). Fukai99 (разговор) 16:56, 10. октобар 2015. (UTC) Meni ustvari nije jasan princip Izanamija(msm znam ono sonovno četri slike i to) ali kako ti nekog da uhvatiš po meni je to malo glupo jer ko ima Izanami faktički može da pobedi svakog(to je glupo, a kad bi se našla budala poput Danza da ima 10-15 šaringana a čakre kao Haširama bio bi nezaustavljiv).Šta ti misliš jer možda mora da se priđe protivniku pa tek tad da se izvrši Izanami ili tek tako samo žrtvuješ Šaringan i doviđenja?? Fukai99 (разговор) 17:45, 10. октобар 2015. (UTC) E Minato kad će nove statistike likova?Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 11:05, 11. октобар 2015. (UTC) Da da ekstra su. nego samo da te pitam nešto: po kom kriterijumu ocenjuješ nindžicu. Šta je potrebno da neki lik ima za ocenu 5.Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 17:30, 12. октобар 2015. (UTC) Obrisi Cookies i Caches iz browsera.Marko Martinović (разговор) 17:51, 12. октобар 2015. (UTC) Probaj da promeniš browser.--Marko Martinović (разговор) 20:29, 12. октобар 2015. (UTC) Minato iskreno ti hvala na tituli koju si mi predao. Neću ti ovo nikad zaboraviti.Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 09:16, 14. октобар 2015. (UTC) Hoćeš li ići na sajam knjiga, hoće li biti u prodaji Gaiden i koliko košta??Ne mogu to da nađem nigde čuo sam da će biti Naruto manga, ali to je možda zastarela od pre par godina nmg nigde naći da li će u prodaji biti Gaiden i koliko će da košta. Fukai99 (разговор) 11:23, 25. октобар 2015. (UTC) Ma nema veze, nisi ti kriv, a n bi se ljutio i namerno da si tu napisam(sem nešto pogrdno, al tad ne bi verovao da si to ti napisao).Kako god koji ti je problem sa računarom(reci možda ti mogu pomoći).Ako budeš imao vremena i ako te ne bude mrzilo ti idi, da ne dolazio za džaba u Beograd.Fukai99 (разговор) 12:11, 25. октобар 2015. (UTC) Zamolio bih te ako imaš vremena ponekad da mi pomogneš u osvežavanju članaka. Npr, ja sam počeo da usavršavam članak o Minatu i skroz sam mu napisao sposobnosti, izgled, pozadinu i sad ću ličnost. Zreba još samo prvi i drugi deo i članak postaje sjajan. Tako sam uradio i članak o Kakašiju. Još je tamo ostao ceo drugi deo da se iz početka uradi. Razmisli o ovome bez obaveze samo ako hoćeš i ako imaš vremena.Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 15:28, 25. октобар 2015. (UTC) Da li znaš da je Biju mod potpuno pogrešan naziv za Kuramin čakra mod. Zapravo to je u prevodu mod repati zveri (ono što smo ranije zvali mod replike kurame).Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 17:42, 31. октобар 2015. (UTC) Da li se slažeš da sprovedemo sledeću reformu: da "letećeg munjevitog gospodara" preimenujemo u "letećeg boga groma". Zvučnije je i tačniji je prevod.Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 13:55, 8. новембар 2015. (UTC) Ma ja sam to više mislio zbog zvučnosti... Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 19:34, 8. новембар 2015. (UTC) In the Ninja Escapades special included with ''Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, Shisui's Mangekyō Sharingan also awakened the ability to manifest Susanoo. - Sa globalne! Dakle, bez obzira što je napravljena za potreba igrice OVA se računa u anime.Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 08:22, 14. новембар 2015. (UTC) Hoću da kažem, globalna koja preuzima samo proverene informacije je prihvatila OVU kao regularan deo animea ali nije prihvatila Šisuijev Perfektan Susano jer je on deo samo igrice a ne i animea.Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 08:25, 14. новембар 2015. (UTC) Mislim da ne bi trebalo da se Mašine(Mehanička Kurama, Mehanički Naruto) i prizivanja svrstavaju među "Protagoniste" i "Antagoniste". Fukai99 (разговор) 21:10, 22. новембар 2015. (UTC) Mislim da ne bi trebalo da dodaješ "Protagonista" ili "Antagonista" likovima o kojima se mnogo ne zna i koji se pojavljuju u 2 epizode, i Mehaničkoj Kurami. Fukai99 (разговор) 22:01, 1. децембар 2015. (UTC) Da li ti se sviđa ova nova Akacuki tema na vikiji?Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 20:45, 7. децембар 2015. (UTC) Imaš li Fb, ako imaš pošalji link(na moju stranicu za razgovore). Fukai99 (разговор) 21:15, 7. децембар 2015. (UTC) Sve najbolje u 2016-oj godini.Dukindra 13 Kralj 01 (разговор) 09:10, 1. јануар 2016. (UTC) http://sr-el.code-geass-wika.wikia.com/wiki/Glavna_strana[[Фајл:[[Корисник:Superhik72|Superhik72]] (разговор) 19:44, 16. фебруар 2016. (UTC)]] da li znas kako obrisati vikijuSuperhik72 (разговор) 10:59, 20. фебруар 2016. (UTC) Iskreno tek sam na početku video sam puno stranim sajtovima da govore dosta o njemu pa sam odlučio da ga pogledam stvarno je odličanLelouchZero23 (разговор) 19:37, 21. фебруар 2016. (UTC) mene takođe nervira Suzaku nekako me podeseca na ove nase politicare, izdaja vlastite zemlje i saradnja sa onim koji su nam ubijali decu i ostale sugradjane i prijateje ajde na čet na narutopediji Збогом пријатељу надам се да ћеш се ипак да вратиш [[User:Superhik72|'★'Саката]][[User talk:superhik72|''Гинтоки]] 'Јорозуја''' 12:05, 30. јун 2016. (UTC) Nije mi niko hakovao akaunt, jedino sam ih sve pobanovao jer su dosadni i "neljudski"... Crni Goku (разговор) 10:49, 18. септембар 2016. (UTC) Ti ne editujes ovde, sto bi te banovao. Crni Goku (разговор) 12:33, 18. септембар 2016. (UTC) Sta si ti? Perverznjak, seksualni manijak? Crni Goku (разговор) 13:42, 18. септембар 2016. (UTC)